


your lips, my biggest weakness

by LadyAlice101



Series: Tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Season 2 Spec, Sorry Not Sorry, bc i am DEAD, promo kiss, ugh is anyone else dead, was supposed to be a drabble but this is as little as i could write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/pseuds/LadyAlice101
Summary: He wants her to wake up tomorrow and know that there is someone who thinks she’s everything.--prompt: Can u do a speculation fic for that promo kiss?





	your lips, my biggest weakness

_You’re in love with Lucy, just admit it!_

Lucy stands before him, her white and gold sequined top glinting in the firelight, and her expression a mixture of anger and desperation.

The shower putters to life in the bathroom with Rufus, but Wyatt doesn’t turn from Lucy, and she doesn’t turn from him.

They’re having a stark disagreement over how to proceed on this mission, but Wyatt is feeling . . . fairly distracted. It’s not his fault, honestly. With her anger comes short panting breaths, comes her standing closer to him, comes that flush on her cheeks that makes his heart beat faster.

And yeah, he’s _so_ fucking in love with her, so this is just all a bit much.

There’s a pause in her argument, and he just can’t stop the words spilling from his lips.

“I want to tell you something.”

Lucy blinks in surprise at his change of pace and tone, and she sounds confused when she says, “Oh, um, okay.”

He steps closer to her, without thought, and her eyes dart down to his feet and back to his face, panic making her eyes widen slightly.

He wants to touch her, run his fingers along her cheek, but he waits. There is nothing that has made him think this moment is perfect; she has not almost died, he isn’t particularly worried that they won’t make it back.

It is just him and her, a crackling fire and a deep burning in his heart.

“Lucy, I –“

“You don’t have to say something you think I want to hear,” Lucy rushes to interject, and it breaks his heart a little.

He wants her to _know_ , just for the sake of maybe entering into a beautiful possibility with her. He isn’t just satisfying himself or her; he wants her to wake up tomorrow and know that there is someone who thinks she’s everything.

He doesn’t sugarcoat it. He’s never been one for big proclamations, and she doesn’t need a speech about how he thinks the sun rises and sets with her smile, about how her eyes are the most glittering shade of blue – that can all come later.

For now, three words are enough.

“I love you.”

His voice is quiet and low, raw with emotion that burns in his throat and constricts his heart until his world begins and ends with her.

Her lips part, and she inhales sharply, looking for all the world like she’s never heard those words from someone’s lips but that it only matters now because they’ve been said by him.

He knows she loves him, too. She’s not particularly good at hiding it, definitely worse than he is.

He wonders if she’ll say them back, or if she’ll be too scared.

He smiles at her, and that’s all it takes.

She throws herself into his arms, and he might be surprised, but he’s ready for her. It takes him only a second to lean down into her, to wrap one arm around her waist so he can arch her into him, to cup one arm up to circle her neck and fist her hair.

It’s a beautiful first kiss.

It’s a mixture between teeth and tongue, deep and sweet, and it conveys everything they need to say to one another.

Their breaths are short when they break apart, foreheads pressed together. Wyatt doesn’t have the strength to move his arms from around her, isn’t sure he will ever again be able to do anything but just hold her.

She doesn’t say anything, just licks her lips then presses another lingering kiss to his mouth.

The bathroom door creaks open and Lucy’s body tenses in shock at the intrusion, then she immediately tries to step out of his embrace.

Wyatt doesn’t let her, somehow tightening his hold and leaning down to chuckle into her shoulder. He kisses the junction between her collarbone and throat.

“He already knows.”

Rufus clucks his tongue, and Wyatt can practically hear him roll his eyes.

“’Bout time,” Rufus mutters, flopping down on the single bed that’s next to the double. “Guess we’ve figured out the bunking situation, then.”


End file.
